Mercedes and Puck Short Stories
by GleeLovin
Summary: This is a collection of dabbles of Puck and Mercedes. :D
1. Smokin' Hot Mama

**I re-posted my first entry of my story to edit it to make it stronger. This is my first story please review and tell me what you think! I love to write and constructive reviews is welcome! I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Sunday night we, the Glee crew are all chilling in the basement of the Hummel-Hudson household over the summer still coping over our major loss at Nationals. We decided to have a little party, well of the guys watching the game on the flat screen with Burt Hummel and all the girls on the sofa looking at Kurt's fashion magazines and gossiping. During half time of the football game we were all talking and hanging out together, I couldn't help but notice Puck and Lauren away to themselves. I rolled my eyes when I saw Puck and Lauren leave upstairs they are a couple I just could not stand. I have nothing against Lauren, kiddos to a heavy set girl reeling in a school hottie, but she just rubs me the wrong way.

Half time was over and the guys and I resettled on the couch. I maybe a fashionista, but I get down with Sunday Night football with my dad. In the middle of the 3rd quarter of the Puck returned Lauren-free and a bad attitude.

"Yo what's up man?" Finn said never leaving his eyes from the screen.

"Nothing" he said like a pouty five-year-old boy kicking his foot and crossing his arms. I exchanged a glance with the fellas and they all knew that he was lying out his ass.

"Well Mr. Nothing can you walk me to my car then its dark. Come on you ain't doin' nothin'." I got up pulling him to get up too, which he wasn't so happy about and followed me upstairs to my car.

I have no patience for nonsense and beating around the bush. He stood there grumbling as I went into my car, but I had a plan to get him to talk.

"Want one?" I said retrieving cigarettes and a lighter.

"No I don't smoke…what you doing?"

"I will smoke if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Lighting a cigarette is work. My first attempt at lighting it failed with the cigarette falling out of my mouth.

"Your gonna kill yourself" he said shaking his head.

"HA!" I finally lit it. "Start talking or I will start puffing!"

"Lauren dumped me now put that damn thing out!" Damn that didn't take long.

"Why?"

"Some bullshit that I gone soft and that I am trying to hard with her."  
>"Well you have! Excuse me for watching your blood pressure and not trying to have a damn heart attack you have much better anger management control."<p>

"She called me weak…" He said collapsing on my car he looked so pathetic, and I hated him tripping over her. In my eyes it was her loss, I am glad that bitch is gone.

"And you believe her?" he looked even more mad kicking my car tire. "Listen to _me. _You gone soft, growing up and finding yourself! She so stupid and clearly does not accept you for you. Defending your unpopular geeky friends, singing and dancing on stage, taking care of your responsibilities as a father,_ and_ dating a girl and not cheating she buggin'! You're the total package now. You are romantic and deep with layers upon layers of personality, opinions, and thoughts beyond Super Mario that is so addicting and challenging makes you even more damn fine." I spoke from the heart not thinking twice about what I was saying me and my big mouth. "I mean hello, clearly your unbelievably sexy. There isn't anything wrong with you…except for your pickup lines but still! It makes me wonder what she is smokin' on. My goodness!" I got so pissed at her, and thinking about how much Puck has grown into every woman's dream man that I took a puff of my cigarette almost coughing up a lung.

"eww!" I threw the cigarette on the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to put that thing out?" I didn't realize that he moved standing behind me patting my back, "What are you doing with those anyway?"

"It is my way of getting people to talk to tell me what's wrong."

He snickered, "Got you to talk." Damn I am busted. It hide my feelings so well for so long and I got caught from being nosey and running my mouth.

I sighed turned and faced my biggest crush, "I don't like her. I never really did. When you started to date her I couldn't believe it, it was just so damn wrong. You crawling and doin' this and that, and she just fuck around about it. Where else in Lima will you find someone so fine? Shit makes me think that she is either crazy or didn't know what to do with you."

"You could have said something."

"Like you would have listened?"

"Mama doesn't approve you got to go." I laughed. "You clearly been looking out for me and checking me out quote, 'clearly your unbelievably sexy'"

I face palmed, I had to open my big mouth. "Yeah its true."

"Don't hide your face." He pulled my hands away and I caught him smiling.

"I didn't say nothin' because-hell wait a minute I saw what she did to Santana" I thought mid way through remembering how Santana tried crossing Lauren, and she knocked her Latina ass out, and we both busted out laughing.

"Wouldn't let her do that to my little mama…come on tell me really why? No after thoughts."

"Because you looked happy. I thought I could be wrong about her, could have just been jealousy. If she made you that damn happy why should I put in my two sense. I still cannot believe she caught you and whipped you…where she go I will find her and give me some tips." I was kidding pretending to move towards the driver side of my car but he placed a firm hand on my hip keeping me in place.

"I don't care where she went and you aren't going anywhere. I am not whipped over her no more she doesn't make me happy. Sexy mama you been feelin' me for this long and not tell me?" he pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me.

"You never seemed interested in me!" I said pushing him by his chest. "Never gave me a chance."

"No_ you_ never seemed to want to give me a chance girl! _You_ kept turning me down!"

"You going to turn me down now?" I asked hopefully he wouldn't, already I was blushing the hell out of my cheeks. I probably look like a Macintosh apple.

"Nah…but I better not catch you smokin' again."

"I am a smokin' hot mama can't help it" he smiled and took the lighter and cigarettes out of my hands and tossed them over his shoulder.

"Damn straight" he said in a low sexy voice, "Shorty" he patted my head gently and then stroked my cheek. Score for me! Finally I got that man! Normally I have a don't touch my weave policy, but made a one time exception.

"Hey Puck its dark. Can you drive home with me you ain't doing nothin'."

He raised his eyebrow and gave me his sexy grin, "Stop! I want to brush my teeth before I kiss you! I can still taste that cigarette! Boy you done lost your mind!"

"What's a man supposed to think when you say something like that? Should've listened to me I told you put that thing out!" he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and we hopped in the car.


	2. Busted

Busted

**I am just going to continue and add all of other small short stories of Puck/Mercedes so they are in one place. :) Enjoy! Again I don't own anything of Glee.**

I was walking down the hall and saw Lauren Zeis making out with a guy on the wrestling team. _Oh snap! What should I do?_

I know Puck really is feeling her too. _Shit!_

To be honest I still like the guy he is okay.

I went to Glee and saw him flirt and cuddle with Lauren and it made me angry how she was two timing him. _I am going to tell him._

After class I cornered him.

"Yo white boy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay mama" he pulled himself away from Lauren and I dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Yo mama…." All low and seductive.

"Stop not like that. Listen I know this ain't my business but I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt."

"What's up?"

"I saw Lauren making out with one of the wrestlers in the hallway." I just finished the statement and he was gone.

The next day the buzz was about Lauren and Puck breaking up. _Did I do the right thing then?_

_Come meet me in the choir rm.—Puck_

I walked in and spotted him chilling out on the piano bench, he looked normal. I know at some level he must be ticked.

"Hey" I said walking towards him not, but not looking at him.

"You were right she had to go."

"Sorry I thought you should have known couldn't let you go out like that."

"Lookin' out for me?"

"Hell yeah boo" I could feel him puckering his lips and a pick up line coming. "Don't give me Puckzilla." He laughed.

"Thanks Mama I got your back too."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah…mama you know your special to me."

I smiled and got ready to bounce.

"Just for the record. I never liked her, and thought she was funny. Every badass needs his Queen B, and she ain't it." I was walking out when he called me back.

"Yo mama!"

"Huh?"

"Pick you up at 7pm…taking my badass out on a date."

**I hope you like it! Have a great day. I will post some Mercedes/Finn and I am also starting to like the idea of Mercedes/Santana.**


	3. PickUp Lines

**Another short story of Puck and Mercedes. Enjoy :)**

**Don't own anything of Glee.**

* * *

><p>Pick Up Lines<p>

Mercedes was walking to her locker in between classes to get a book for her next class. She reached her locker to find Noah Puckerman leaning up on a girl on a locker next to hers. She rolled her eyes and was quick to get her stuff and leave, but she wasn't quick enough to not hear the perky blonde Cheerio's fake laugh or one of Puck's outrageous pick up lines, "I lost my bed, can I borrow yours?"

The diva could not wait to get away to laugh at such a horrible pick up line. She surprised herself by snorting, just a few inches from the couple. Quickly retrieving her book Mercedes went off to class not having a care in the world that her laughter rang throughout the hallway.

"Mercedes where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I am going to get my lunch save me a seat", the boy nodded and went ahead as she continued down the hallway to her locker. As soon as she opened her locker it was immediately slammed shut, "What the-"

"You made me miss out on my girl", Puck barked right in front of Mercedes, which didn't frighten her, but just made her laugh all over again.

"I didn't make you lose your girl it was you!" she giggled pointing at him.

"I had it in the bag before you started snorting like a pig."

"Your game is hilarious, that pickup line made your girl run away."

"What the hell do you know about pickup lines Aretha?"

"I know that your pick up lines suck!"

"Let's see if you can do better"

She rolled her eyes, "yeah that is what I thought", he said storming off.

"Hey!" she yelled and he turned around as the girl ran to catch up to him. She stepped up closer and gave him a big smile and the greatest view of her big brown eyes. With the way she showed off her smile and eyes made her dazzle, the girl knew how to work her assets, and Puck had to force himself to stop staring at her and to force his mouth from smiling. "Hey" she breathed, "I just wanted to let you know you're really fine. Probably _the _hottest guy at this school."

He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow, "You must be Jelly, cause jam don't shake like that."

"Um there is a girl that really likes you right here (point at herself) that would love to go out with you." _What? Little Aretha got some game, _Puck thought, he laughed letting his smile show on his face, he had to give it to her the pickup lines she used was good.

"I got a library card to check you out" he said trying to check out her butt and she turned away laughing, "Funny".

"Quit stalling go!"

She face palmed and started to cry turning away from him, which freaked Puck out. His number one rule is no crying chicks never make them cry, "yo what's wrong?" putting his hand on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him in close to her, "can't find my baby" she muffled into his chest. _Oh shit_, he couldn't get a hold on himself between how she was pushing them into each other and the tears he was completely lost on what to do. The feeling of her big soft breasts on his chest from her tightening grip on him pulling them closer together was driving him crazy. The tighter she pulled him in the more of her womanly curves he could feel pressing on his body almost making his eyes roll backwards in pleasure, he was already biting his lips and curling his hands into fists to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

"He has to be somewhere" she said pulling herself from his chest looking everywhere, "he's tall, chiseled, tan, cute…baby!" she said looking at my face and hugged him again.

"Oh you jerk" he pushed her away as she laughed, "that wasn't even good!" he said.

"Okay final one's make it good Puck", she said jumping a little.

"Does your daddy own a farm? You got some good melons." He laughed at himself expecting her to kick his ass for such a comment, but she was silent. He looked at her and she was calm with a smile on her face looking back at him.

"No, we only got milk here" his mouth almost dropped to the floor hearing her say that. "Melons are hard but these are soft and jiggle", she said looking at her boobs.

"Damn"

_Dude this is a trap don't look at her boobs women are crazy, _Puck said to himself.

"Stop drooling it is my turn!" Mercedes said snapping him out of his thoughts realizing that his mouth was wide open and was staring at Mercedes rack.

"Okay go!" Puck said.

She walked up close to him, and he slid his hands on her waist with a half smile on his face ready for her next pick up line. "Hey I am your neighbor from across the street and well I need to borrow some sugar. I have this recipe of you and me together. I already have the brown sugar as you can see, but I was hoping you have some white sugar to spare. What do you say sweetie give a little?", Puck couldn't help but smile and nod giving her props. That was the best pickup line either of them said, and wanted to give her that white sugar at this point.

"What do you say I see you Friday night?"

"There ya go! That is a good pick up line", she said happily playfully slapping his chest.

"I didn't get an answer", she looked up in his face to see that he was in fact serious.

He quirked up a smile seeing her blush a little and getting shy, "Okay, but no corny pickup lines", she said doing his signature eyebrow lift.

"I have some ideas for some new ones now" he raised his eyebrow back.

When she tried to pull away it just made him pull her closer to him till she was practically on top of his body, "what's up?" she said chuckling a little.

"Want that sugar now?"

He saw her freeze up and blush more, he softly kissed her cheek, "I will be gentle", he said before leaning into her lips. He kissed her lips to give her a small peck but was surprise when she kissed him back sucking on his lips, which made him pull back and size up this girl again. She was beet red trying to hide her face, _why didn't I get on little Aretha sooner. _He captured her lips again, and she sucked his lips all over again.

* * *

><p>Back in the cafeteria her friends waited for her.<p>

"Okay where is she?"

"Lunch is almost over"

"I'll go look for her", Kurt said. He walked down the hallway no long hearing a banging noise like someone getting slammed against a locker. Worried that it was his best friend was being jumped by the jocks Kurt raced to the sound but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, and walked right back to the cafeteria.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know" he said shortly focusing on his food.

"What's wrong your blushing?"

"It is just really hot, don't worry I am sure she is fine. I'll send her a text." Kurt said hiding his smile.

* * *

><p>In the hallway Puck and Mercedes were making out hardcore. Puck leaned against the lockers with his legs spread apart with Mercedes standing between them. Mercedes arms were comfortably around his neck and his were on her lower waist guiding their bodies into each other causing the locker banging. Just as he was about to slide his hands further down her waist she pulled away getting her phone from her back pocket that was vibrating.<p>

_Making out in the hallway is how you get caught you bad girl! Take a breather and eat!—Kurt xo_

"Well I ate a nice Hershey's kiss" Puck said in response to her text message.

"Thank you Jesus! The boy can flirt with good pickup lines."

"All I needed was some brown sugar."

She started blushing getting her lunch and walked back to cafeteria, "Bye Puck".

He leaned back against the locker watching her hips shake left to right going back to the cafeteria. Once she was out of sight he exhaled throwing his head back, "I need some more of that chocolate fox".


	4. Belly Rub Magic

**I don't own anything of Glee.**

**I have done a lot of stories of Mercedes being pregnant, and I finally want to share one. What irony I call Mercedes' brother Marcus when her boo on Glee Season 3 name is Marcus lol. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p>He groaned hearing his phone ring.<p>

"Yes Mrs. Fox?" he deadpanned, ever since his wife demanded he fire his old secretary for the _older _Mrs. Fox, he could never get any work done having to bring his secretary up to the 21st century teaching her about the computer.  
>"A Marcus Jones left a message for you."<br>"Oh shit! What did he say?" raising his voice into the phone.

"He said 'answer your damn messages and call me back ASAP'!

"I didn't get any messages? What messages?"

"He has been calling since lunch your cell phone and the office."

"Mrs. Fox why didn't you tell me?"

"You said no disturbances except your wife."

"Or her friends Mrs. Fox! Oh never mind!" He slammed down his phone and speed dialed his best friend and brother-in-law.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong?"

"You need to get down here!"

"What is she in labor?"

"No worse."

"Oh?" he said relieved that he didn't miss the birth of his son and daughter, "the mood swings?"

"Yup."

"What is she doing?"

"No clue she kicked me out."

"Why?"

"Because I have a dick."

"Oh fuck"

"Forget ever getting that big boy", Marcus laughed.

"Shut up, I am coming home now."

"Good luck"

He quickly got his keys and headed out, "Mrs. Fox I am leaving for the day, cancel all of my appointments for the afternoon." He raced out of his construction firm driving straight to his house seeing Marcus leaning against his car in their driveway.

"About time" Marcus said.

"What happened?"

"You know Mercedes was still in bed while you went off to work." He nodded quickly pressing for him to speed up, "well I went up to check on her because it was around 11 am and she still didn't eat anything. I had made her breakfast and was waking her up and she growled at me told me to get the fuck out! I didn't fight her because you know she is 7 months pregnant, but she became a monster and was ready to throw the bed lamp at me if I didn't leave the room. I stood outside the bedroom door, and all she kept saying was, 'stupid fucking men! Slice off their dicks! You did this to me! Carry a damn baby and see how it feels!' She opened the door and found me eavesdropping and went ballistic kicking me out the house all together."

At that Puck went inside the house ready to do damage control for Marcus stupid mistake of waking her up.

"Baby?" he called out, "I'm home."

Everything seemed untouched and normal on the ground level, he went to their bedroom and the door was locked.

"Hey Babe" he knocked.

"Get the fuck out of here! You stupid jackass!", her voice yelled back throwing him off a little bit. Noah was prepared for the mood swings, but he was taken back hearing her yell like that with so much hate and anger in her voice.

"Baby its me."

"Who the hell you calling baby? My name is Mercedes Jones!"

"Mercedes Jones-Puckerman!" he corrected her and she huffed, "I'll kill him. Better yet, I will kill everyone who has a damn penis you animals! All of you men fucking suck!"

"You don't mean that"

"Especially you Puck!" His patience vanished that instant.

"Open this damn door!" he was done trying to reason with her when she called him by his old name. He grew up a lot from being the man whore he was in high school to a successful business owner. To know his wife just degraded him to that point made him mad.

"Hell No!" she said.

He was so mad he kicked down the door. His eyes immediately locked onto his wife's, who was lying in their bed froze looking back at him in shock, "get the fuck outta here!" she yelled pointing at the door.

"No who the heck you think your talkin' to? This is my house and you're my wife!"

Back outside Marcus heard Noah's comment and quickly fled into his car. "I better tell my mother that her son-in-law just died", he said driving off knowing his little sister is going to go off on him.

"It is my house. You don't have no wife anymore, I am divorcing your ass!" he saw how she was struggling to sit herself up in the bed with her swollen belly.

"You cannot even move" he sneered. Before she could even respond Noah kicked off his shoes climbed into the bed spreading her legs and getting in between them. She tried to kick and punch him, but it was useless especially in her condition. Puck had one trick up his sleeve to calm his wife down that has worked for the past 7 months of the pregnancy, and bets that it will calm her now. He put his hand on her belly and she stopped trying to attack him instantly.

The trick is called the belly rub.

It replaced a lot of the sex they normally had but he got a very perky wife in exchange. He liked the belly rubs because he was given full control, which is hard to get in their relationship with the both of them being so hardheaded and controlling. His eyes were glued on his wife seeing how just that simple touch silenced her, as he tapped his fingers on her belly she closed her eyes seeing it in her face, trying to fight the pleasure, "don't you dare take your hand off my belly!" she hissed.

Noah sworn to himself that he was going to treat his father-in-law to a beer after the delivery for teaching him this trick. Knowing his wife since high school, dating her through college, and now married for two years that she is a zero tolerance woman. He has no doubt if she was pushed too far especially now being pregnant she would try to get a divorce.

He did disobey her command to take his hand off her belly to help her out of her top, for her to really feel his hands. As he rubbed her belly it gradually became softer and so did his wife, relieved hearing her exhale and moaning a little.

"There you go baby", he said trying to coax her to let go more.

She poked her head up over her belly by propping herself on her elbows to get a look at him, "You like my belly?", she asked embarrassed and Noah caught that.

"I love your belly", he said slowly and passionately for her to know how much he meant it. He knew his charm worked seeing a tint of pink form on her cheeks. Not breaking their eye contact they had he leaned down and kissed her belly in a deep slow kiss.

Noah was amazed the effect the belly rub had on his girl right now. Her eyes became to flutter and she threw her head back. When she looked back up she had her "sex eyes" right on him. She was turned on, chewing and biting down on her lips did not mute her moans and whimpers. It was adorable to him every time he heard moans of passion escape from her mouth. It was like a sweet and angelic sound: her voice went up three octaves from the normal deeper tone of her voice like a whine, "Mmmph! Oh baby!" Aroused at the music of her please, he kissed, licked, and sucked on her belly causing her to throw her head back again and again, right before collapsing on the bed.

He stopped kissing her belly despite her whimper of objection to kiss her neck and lips, "what about this?" he said against her swollen lips. In response she turned her head away, "honey" she cried pulling him down by his shoulders to her belly. He smiled and continued to kiss her belly as she stroked one hand through his hair and the other one on top of one of his hands that was still on her massaging her abdomen.

Noah's eyes almost dropped out of their sockets seeing her squirm, bending her legs together, heaving, and arching her back. He only sees this side of her during sex, and seeing this side of her come out in a belly rub was about to make him drool. She clenched his hands on her belly, "right there baby" she cried and he immediately began to massage more in the area she wanted, "Mmph! Don't stop please! Oh!"

"Let it out sweetie" he picked up the pace and gave her one big kiss on her stomach to quicken her release. She let go of her grip on his hands, clenching the headboard and screamed of release.

He had so much more respect for her for carrying their baby. He assessed her as she was coming down from whatever just happened: her back was still arched as her hips bucked a little, her hands grasped onto the headboard with her eyes shut and was heaving for breath. He slid up to the top of the bed positioned himself underneath her, so when she relaxed she would lay on his chest. Noah knows she would never believe him if he told her that he is more in love with her now as she's pregnant. It was the truth, seeing her waddle around with the cute belly bump, wearing maternity clothes, her puffy cheeks, weird pregnancy foods, it just makes her more perfect in his book. He respects her independence, but loved the pregnancy for allowing him to be there for her more.

They haven't argued like this since college and post-college when they first moved in together. Both of them knew they loved each other with marriage heavily on their minds, and decided to go to anger management and couples counseling to learn how to communicate using inside voices. Working like a charm the young couple were so more in tune with one another, after a year of no arguments Noah felt ready to propose.

He is glad that she is pregnant so soon in their marriage because this subsides any fears of his that she will leave him. It is why he gave in and got rid of his good secretary and puts up with Mrs. Fox every day. Ever since she started to show she started feeling insecure about her belly. Hailey, Noah's former secretary was attractive, and Mercedes started to makeup complaints to make him fire her. Noah tried to weasel around trying to fire Hailey, attempting to woo and charm his wife in seeing that he loves nor wants anyone but her. That plan went out the out the window with Noah giving in when she attempted moved out over his secretary, and that day he quickly fired Hailey.

He never wants her to think she is not enough for him.

Her and their twins are all he will ever need.

Mercedes finally released her grip off the headboard and fell onto Puck's chest, she opened her eyes and they were sparkling like her gorgeous smile, "hey" Noah said.

She was the perky happy wife again giggling and carefree, "hey", they both leaned in and exchanged a deep sweet kiss.

The way she looked so adorable and cuddled onto him made him excited. For Noah he sworn off all perky Barbie-like girls, they just annoyed the hell out of him being that happy. His still hates those types of females, but his wife's giddy side was his great exception. It was the light of day seeing her become so vivacious and delightful. Whenever Mercedes felt relaxed from her belly rub, she would giggle and cling to him. Whenever he held her or kissed her she giggle and shrill in excitement, pulling him in closer to her. In the mornings he gets up first and she would always have his outfit already laid out. On days after a morning rub Mercedes gets up with him holding onto his hands as much as possible and takes extra care for his look: buttoning up his shirts and tying his ties. When she has the energy she would walk with him to his car and wave as he drove off. He knows she hates being on maternity leave, but it made his day having her at home waiting for him still high on belly rub magic from the morning. He would receive messages throughout the day on a new meal she wants to try inquiring if it is weird pregnancy food or not, asking him to pick up some more milk on the way home, or requests to go out for ice cream after dinner.

She could tell he was ready for some when he switched positions slinging his arm around her shoulders and had a focused look on his face as he stared at her. This was the look and how he acted on their first date at the movies before he went in for their first kiss. As her stared into her eyes Noah can see her "sex eyes" return; he was already on the move unclasping her bra as she was already unzipping his pants.

"What was that?"

"Sex" he tickled her sides for being smartass causing her to giggle and squirm.

"What was that?"

"Okay! Okay! It was stress."

"About what?"

"I feel so fat, we haven't thought of names, we're so young and having twins, your firm is still new and you can't be here as much, losing my shot as partner and all my cases, all the stuff we got to do."

"Hey _your really sexy_! Damn sexy" Mercedes blushed as her husband was checking out her naked body under the sheet. He put the sheet down and kissed his wife before continuing, "We have two months to think of names, we are young but that just means we are going to be cooler parents. Your mother and brother come over all the time, I am sure they won't stop after the babies are born. You need to stop doubting yourself. You think I called you 'mama' in high school for nothing? You got this Ma. We got this." His charm was working for him yet again seeing her listen to his every word, "Baby running my own business allows me to drop everything at work to be here with you. I can even work at home sometimes when I don't have meetings and stuff. Lastly, you are the best damn lawyer in the city of Charlotte. You take on more cases than any lawyer at the firm. You will make partner and when they do we'll celebrate."

"Oh what will we do?", she said animated.

He leaned down and kissed her lips before pulling her more on top of him, "work on our second pair of twins." He leaned forward to kiss her again but she pulled away,

"I am sorry for calling you Puck I wasn't even thinking. I am so proud of you on becoming this king you are, don't want you to ever think you are any less than that. Um, even though I have no clue on what to name our daughter, I actually have a name in my head for our son already. It is not original but it is something."

"Holding out on me I see", she blushed and nodded her head, "tell me."

"Noah James Puckerman II."

It was like the wind was knocked out of him from the excitement and nervousness at the idea of giving their son their name. The thought never really ran through his head before, and now he can't get it out of his head.

"I love you" Mercedes said searching his eyes.

"Love you too I really like the name." He said chocked up a little, but quickly recovered. He knows he is probably going to cry about this at one point when he is alone, but not now in front of his wife. Only on two occasions he will allow for her to see him cry at their wedding, which he cried when she walked down the aisle, and when their kids are born.

"I wasn't even thinking kicking the door down." He turned his head back looking at the door completely off the hinges.

"It was actually a turn on" he turned his head right back to his wife, both with a raised eyebrow looking at each other before tossing off the sheet.

"His car is still here so hopefully he is not going to leave and that there working everything out" Mrs. Jones said stepping out of Marcus' car straight to opening the front door of her daughter and son-in-law's house.

"Shouldn't we ring Mama? Mercedes is really trippin'."

"Oh hush boy. They gave me this key to come over during emergency situations, and this is definitely an emergency situation." Marcus got a key to the house the same time his mother got one, after their mother insisted they gave them both a key for emergencies.

As they enter the house they hear Mercedes huffing loudly, "Baby?" her mother said running up the stairs to the sound of her daughter's voice, with Marcus following quickly behind. Mrs. Jones never ran so fast in her life, many possibilities ran through her mind hearing her daughter huffing like that. She was mainly worried that her baby was going into premature labor. They stopped at Mercedes and Puck bedroom getting full view of the both of them in the middle of having sex, with the door lying down on the floor.

"MOM!" Mercedes and Puck screamed trying to cover themselves up.

"Sorry!" She dashed out followed by Marcus. In the car Mrs. Jones was fanning herself to stop the blush from forming on her cheeks, while Marcus was trying to hold back from laughing, "next time we'll call first right Ma?"

"You got that right."


	5. Jail Love

**I don't own Glee. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Jail Love<strong>

I got locked up in juvie, a bad ass like me is not supposed to get caught. I lost all my swag getting in here, getting the crap kicked out of me. This place is as bad as they say outside, dudes are always trying to beat me up, piss and spit worse than anything i did to the nerds at school, they pick fights over the craziest things like walking into the room. The jail cells are freezing cold, it has been 3 days since I have eaten since the food here tastes like complete shit, and it is just depressing I feel worthless like a goner. I never sleep since a dude tried going in my pants one night grabbing my nuts...I am going to do all that i can before anyone tries to rape me again. All day I kill time in corners regretting ever taking my mom's whip and taking that ATM.

"MAIL!"

All the guys run over to the warden as he was passing out the mail jumping and pushing eachother to get to the front of the line each day. Mostly everyone got mail, visits, or a phone call in here except me. They get letters, visits, and calls from their girls, kids, or family. I don't have any of that. When I got arrested my mother kicked me out disowning me as her son, and none of my clients care about me unless they need another one of my "visits". Mail time is the only time I feel safe walking around, the guys are in their own worlds caught up looking at the stuff there people sent them.

"PUCKERMAN…PUCKERMAN!"

I got up and went over to the warden giving me a large ass box, I looked at the return address and I couldn't believe Ma sent this to me. Inside it I smelled cookies inside it, there was a comic book, a newspaper, the color Sunday comics, lotion, cap stick, and gel soap. At the bottom of the box was a letter.

_**Noah Nathaniel Puckerman….**_

_Hey Puck,_

_Are they treating you okay in there? _

_Are you doing okay?_

_I miss you like crazy back here at McKinley. It is weird going down the halls not having you wiggle your eyebrows hitting on me all the time, calling me Hot Mama. At first I thought I was happy, but then it didn't feel right not having you in my ear bugging me. Happy to inform you that now that you are away I am the official badass of the school…you know that being I am so damn loud and the only person besides you that swears. _

_Behave for me so you can get out of there soon. Promise me to never ever steal an ATM again! In the box I sent some things that you probably needed, no playboys or porn, but real things you need Puck._

_I can't wait for you to get out, maybe we can hangout celebrating together your release. I hope you get my letter, if not I have to woman up and tell you how I see you in person. __Let me know if you need anything._

_Love you,_

_Mercedes_

I read that damn letter slowly, going back to make sure I read what it said right.

As I walked back to my cell I thought of the possibilities of being with her…

When I get out of here, she is definitely going to get a visit from the Puckerman, telling her off why the hell she didn't tell me how she felt about me before after hitting on her all this time.

My Hot Mama finally got the digs for me. I know dating her will be a bit of a pain, not going to do what I say or want her to do most of the time, and I am sure as hell not going to do what she always says or wants me to do either. On the flip side she has those fine ass lips, butt, and boobs that I have been waiting to get my hands on for the longest time. Rather crash with her in her bed feeling her up at night than sleeping over at Finn's house on the floor till my mother chills out. She can lie to herself all she wants but she is a sweetie deep inside, and she knows how to treat a man look how well she fucking treats that gay dude Kurt. I bet I can treat her well too. Hell yeah I am totally going after that.

"Oh Strip got something in the mail…let's see what it is?"

"Yo fuck off you stupid piece of shit. My woman sent me this, back the hell away from my shit or I am going to knock your lights out. Don't think I can't because I am fresh meat I can't take you. I can stuff my foot so far up your ass you won't ever walk right again. Walk off!" I yelled and the dude backed up seeing my hands balled up ready to kill him.

Things were looking up...


End file.
